Even Heroes Need Saving
by lizard1969
Summary: What if the JLA attended the wedding and it wasn't Clark who saved Oliver?


_Inspired by the finale and Oliver Queen….I felt maybe it was Chloe that shouldn't saved Oliver._

_ Even Heroes need Saving_

Chloe noticed the shimmering glimmer of the ring and the way it hungered for Clark's flesh. She had to save Clark. His destiny had to be fulfilled; it couldn't end in such a meaningless way. Although she knew it meant danger, showing no hesitation without even thinking about the repercussions, she saw her hand catapult the ring box out of Lois' hand.

Suddenly the church was in an uproar. Lois and Clark both turned their astonished and disbelieving glares towards Chloe. In shock she turned to the only person who could understand her action and who could probably explain what she did, Oliver, but it was then her whole world seem to disappear and fade into oblivion.

The first thing she saw were the bottomless black orbs where his warm and intelligent brown eyes used to be. Chloe heard Lois whisper _Ollie_ as she grabbed onto her shoulders keeping her from lunging towards, knowing full well that she'd disregard her safety to save her Oliver. But Clark understood what was happening and screamed, "Get out…everyone get out of the Church!" He looked at Lois and then at Chloe, Clark would make sure he'd save Oliver.

But as the congregation stampeded out of the church, fives heroes stood their ground awaiting Clark's instructions. They had been invited as friends now finding themselves fighting their greatest battle…against their friend.

Oliver looked towards Clark and smiled, "You can't save them if you can't save yourself Traveller. Join Darkseid and we'll be unstoppable!" said Oliver's voice, distorted beyond belief.

"No Oliver…you're not yourself," said Clark hoping against hope to reach him.

"Oh Traveller, I am indeed myself and whom I've always wanted to be," said Oliver smiling and then in an instant, he grabbed Clark's lapel and heralded him out through the stained glass window overlooking the altar. Without a moment's hesitation, Impulse and Cyborg sprang into action. They both grabbed Chloe and Lois, speeding them outside away from harm. Oliver was too impressed with his new abilities to notice the rescue, not that it mattered anyway. They'd all succumb…eventually.

Black Canary was about to unleash her sonic scream when Oliver turned around and with a flick of the wrist, threw her against the back wall of the church burying her in debris, unconscious and out of play, "Now, now Birdie…time to bye bye." He was enjoying this newfound power; one to rival the Traveller's.

Then to his surprise, Clark came hurtling through the shattered window, tackling Oliver to the ground. A sickening laugh echoed throughout the church as they both crashed through several pews, "Oh Clark do you really think you can defeat me like this?" Clark's eyes widened in horror as Oliver, sprung up holding Clark by the collar and sniggered, "You are no match for Darkseid. I am disappointed. I was expecting more of a battle."

AC and Maya were waiting for the right time to spring their attack. It came from the sides. Using their super strength, they ploughed into Oliver. It took him by surprise as he let go of Clark and was forced back smashing into the marble altar. AC stood ready for the next onslaught as Maya helped Clark, "You and AC need to get out…I'll deal with him," said Clark.

"No, we are a family and we help each other. Oliver must be saved and so must you. We will help," said Maya speaking the truth that Clark was trying to mask. Then they heard the anguished cry of AC who was being pinned to the wall of the church. Clark looked on in horror as Maya too, was ripped from his side and pinned up as well.

"Fish out of water…how sad!" Oliver said as he laughed. Then before he could turn his attention to Clark, he was lifted into the air and thrown into the sandstone baptismal font. Grabbing onto Clark, he blasted up and smashed Clark into the ceiling, both falling to the ground. Oliver stood up, flicking away the unwelcome dust with disdain, as Clark lay motionless. Oliver looked around at his power and his trophies when he saw a shadow emerged through the front doors of the church and said with impatience, "I must say you are all very persistent!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Clark lay motionless but his mind flew to the ice fortress where he heard the soothing voice of his Krytonian father and saw the comforting form of his earth father, Jonathon holding his coming-of-age present.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oliver…" her quiet but determined voice echoed in the church.

"You have no place here. Leave or your destruction will be eminent Chloe," said Oliver; his stance as arrogant as before and his eyes just as dark.

"Oliver you need to fight this…you need to fight the darkness and be the hero we all know you are," said Chloe moving slowly towards him, hoping her love for him would be enough to save her hero.

"I can't fight who I am Chloe. The time for redemption is over. I am Darkseid now. Oliver is the perfect vessel; strong, intelligent, fierce and so so troubled. I have enough fodder to inhabit his vessel forever. He will help me bring the new world order," said Oliver quite matter-of-factly.

Chloe kept moving forward slowly, whilst Lois emerged in the doorway. "Your friends have not abandoned you Oliver. The darkness inside you is what makes you the hero you are, it makes you want to strive to be a better man, it makes you see what others can't; it made you save Bart and Cyborg. But it's the goodness in your heart that made me love you. Fight for all you have achieved Oliver, fight for your family's legacy, fight for all the victims," pleaded Lois.

There was a pause. Then Oliver spoke, "Oh please, spare me the pep talk, you insignificant spec. It's time for the Traveller to die." He bent down and grabbed Clark by the throat, hate seething through his face. AC and Maya still pinned to the wall and a recovered Dinah looked in horror, Lois screamed, "Ollie NO!" He turned to Lois and laughed as an invisible barrier stopped her, Bart and Cyborg from entering the church.

While Lois had been speaking Chloe had moved closer and tried again, her eyes boring into Oliver's despite the emptiness she saw, "Oliver, you have survived so much and have helped so many people. There is so much goodness in you and you know how much we all here love you, you need to fight Darkseid and be the true hero we all know you are. He chose you because he thought the darkness in you was great, but he was wrong. In choosing you, he signed his death warrant because our Oliver, my Oliver would never ever let him win," said Chloe, her voice quivering from the emotion and her hands moving to her stomach.

Oliver blinked nervously after staring at Chloe during her soliloquy, then he looked at AC, then at Maya, at Lois, Bart and Cyborg who all smiled, agreeing with Chloe. Finally his gaze went to Clark, who was still in his clutches. Oliver shook his head, trying to dislodge the fuzziness in his head and dropped Clark who was slowly coming to. When all of a sudden, Darkseid pulled the reins over Oliver tighter, "I see what you are trying to do. Oliver's loyalty is strong. I can feel him struggling, trying to break free but my hold is stronger, Chloe. I will smite all the goodness out of him and when the world is mine, I will leave him a broken shell. It is too late for him and too late for all of you," he said with a terrifying finality.

"No I don't believe you. Oliver…" now she within an arm's distance, "look at me. I understand you and I accept you as do all your friends. You said to me once that family is the most important thing. These people are your family and they need you. I love you and I need you more than ever now." His gaze grew softer. She could see the internal struggle. She was getting through so she tentatively reached for his hand. She felt the resistance but she held her gaze, so loving and strong. She guided his hand to her stomach, "This is the reason Oliver."

Oliver's demeanor changed, his shoulders hunched and his eyes started to blink and flicker. He stared at her stomach placing the other hand next to it, then he lifted his gaze to her's, "You're pregnant?" The voice with Darkseid's but the question was Oliver's.

Clark had regained consciousness and he felt a strength and confidence beyond his wildest dreams. His fathers had finalized his initiation. He knew he had the power to destroy Darkseid but he didn't want to hurt Oliver. He could see Chloe's plan and he trusted her. Clark knew she'd be the only one able to bring Oliver back so didn't move from where he was but waited for the right moment.

She smiled…Oliver was fighting back, "Ollie, you're going to be a father. I need you, your child needs you. Don't let this precious creature grow up without a dad. Remember how painful it was after they died to be alone, to have no one to guide you or hold you in their arms, to cheer for you at soccer games, don't let it be like that for your child," she gabbed his wrists with overwhelming emotion, "feel it Oliver…your child, your legacy."

Oliver's eyes sprang open as he looked at Chloe, his eyes fluctuating between black and brown. His hands flew away from her stomach as he stumbled back clutching his head, "Get out…get out!" Then they all heard Oliver's blood curdling scream. Clark quickly picked himself up and pulled a crying Chloe out of harm's way. Suddenly Oliver's back arched violently and his arms were thrown and splayed open, black smoke billowed from Oliver followed by a golden aura. Then he collapsed and Darkseid appeared hovering next to a fallen hero.

"Impossible…impossible. This had never happened before. You useless, mindless…" he hissed at Oliver's crumpled figure.

"It's the time for impossible things Darkseid. Time for you to go," said Clark rising from the ground to everyone's amazement. Then in a flask of blue and red he hurtled into Darkseid and out of the church.

**Hours Later**

Darkseid was no more and Apokolips was drifting millions of miles from Earth. The Earth and its people had been saved by the emergence of Superman. But in the midst of it all a handful of people congregated at Watchtower.

"Any change?" asked a weary Lois handing Chloe a warm cup of coffee.

Chloe was sitting next to Oliver who still hadn't regained consciousness, "No. Emil says we need to wait. His body is in some kind of shock." She looked at the coffee and then at Lois, raising her right eyebrow and smiling slightly.

Lois realised the error of her ways, "Old Mother Hubbard, of course. Wow, I need to get used to this…tea? Tea's ok isn't it?"

Chloe nodded, "There's a lot of things we need to get used to…"

"He was magnificent, wasn't he Chlo?" said Lois looking at Chloe

"Yes he was. Finally Clark has become the hero we all knew he would be, pity it had to happen the way it did," said Chloe turning her attention from Lois to Oliver, her beautiful, brave, tragic hero and touching her tummy.

"I wasn't talking about Clark. I mean Ollie. Sure he sabotaged my wedding, ruined my one of a kind wedding dress and brought Darkseid as an uninvited guest, but he was magnificent the way he fought him…he fought him for you and your baby Chloe. He fought for love, that's magnificent," said Lois softly turning her gaze from Chloe to Oliver. Then she moved closer and placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders. She bent over and kissed her cousin on the crown of her head, "Chloe, you and Oliver have sacrificed so much but now is your time. It is time for you to be who **you** were meant to be and time for Oliver to have a family. This child will bring so much goodness and hope for all of us."

Just then the Watchtower computers came online and broke the tender moment, "Watchtower, Black Canary zone 1,2, and 3 secure. How's Green Arrow?"

Chloe looked at Lois; she had Chloe's back. She moved towards the screen, "Black Canary, thank you and no, no change as yet. Watchtower says you can sign off and enjoy some RnR."

"Thanks. Watchtower, let me know of any change. I'll be thinking of you. Black Canary signing off," and the screen went blank. Moments later Cyborg, Impulse and Aquaman all checked in informing Watchtower of the security status of all the zones they were assigned to. All secure. But it was Impulse's feed that made them laugh.

"Hey Watchtower, things are cool in zones 10, 11 and 12. I'm coming over! Oh signing off," said Bart.

"No…no Impulse. Watchtower orders you to get some rest," said Lois trying to sound authoritarian but failing miserably.

"Rest. I can't. Mamasita's got a bun in the oven and no baker to look after it yet. She needs me," whinged Bart.

Then Chloe got up, "Hey you…I'm ok. You get some rest. We've all been through so much. Lois is here. I'm fine, ok?"

Bart's face grew sad but he understood, "No change huh?"

"No," said Chloe with no need to say anymore.

"Ok, Impulse signing off," and the feed went out.

Chloe returned to Oliver's bedside. She brushed her hand over his hair and then lent over and kissed him so tenderly. The day had been long and she was exhausted. She slinked onto the bed, wrapped her arms around her hero and whispered, "Don't leave me Oliver. Come back to me." Then moments passed as she fell asleep. Happy that the tragic couple were fine, Lois left to be with her own hero.

It was the sun streaming through that woke Chloe. She hadn't moved an inch from the moment she had fallen asleep but she noticed Oliver's hand on her tummy, "So when can it take it's first archery lesson?"

Chloe head jerked up and saw Oliver's beaming smile and his beautiful warm brown eyes shining at her. She grabbed him and kissed him ferociously, "Oliver?"

"Hey, I'm sorry…sorry for everything I put you through. I tried so hard to fight it. I need to apologise to Lois and Clark," said Oliver trying to get up but the room swayed violently and he fell back down on the bed, "maybe later."

"It's ok…Emil said your body went through a huge shock, not just mentally but physically as well in order to host something so powerful. Lois and Clark don't blame you Oliver. Everyone was worried and extremely proud of the way you fought him…you expelled Darkseid from your heart, body and soul. You had that power within you Ollie…" she said emotionally, "I thought I had lost you."

"But you didn't. When I saw you walking into the church, without any fear looking right at me, I knew then you were my destiny. I had to fight. Then when you told me about the baby…something came over me. I don't know what it was but I felt my mum and dad and suddenly I was free. You saved me again Chloe Sullivan and I love you," and with that they embraced and kissed.

Who knows what the future would bring but Chloe and Oliver would enjoy their present and relish the gift it was…

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
